


Swapped: A collab fic

by C107galaxytachyon



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107galaxytachyon/pseuds/C107galaxytachyon
Summary: Placeholder summary: has yet to be decided.





	Swapped: A collab fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleBandit3000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PurpleBandit3000).



It was a gorgeous Sunday morning in Eastern Canada and Owen Peterson started his Sunday in the usual manner. 

He dropped down on his knees and began chanting the Prayer or Nine.

No. That wasn't how he started his day at all. Who was he, Trent or something?

Owen started his Sunday by taking a trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Upon climbing out of bed and heading to the restroom, he took a look in the mirror.

What he found there was shocking.

The face staring back at him wasn't his own.

He rubbed his eyes, presuming he was still drowsy or dreaming. That wasn't the case. His face had completely changed.

This had never happened to him before. In fact, it hadn't happened to a lot of people on this planet we call home AKA 'Earth'.

Owen did recognize the face in the mirror, though. In fact, he recognized it very well, and then it hit him.

Staring at him was the face was that of none other than Izzy Rostenkowski.

Yep, the crazy redhead Izzy who also happened to be his girlfriend. That Izzy.

Not just the face, but the head, and the entire body, too! 

Owen felt weird and unusual being in a teen girl's body. A real out of body experience.

Man, he had lost a lot of weight. He was now rather skinny, with orange hair and green eyes. Worst of all, he was wearing a chartreuse skirt with a green top. 

He wanted to get into a girl's pants, but not like this. Oh, and (s)he was braless as well.

"I knew she was a wild child but I never thought she was this wild." Owen said to himself.

It was then that he noticed that the voice he heard wasn't his own. It was higher pitched and feminine. Either he had just hit puberty again, or...

Odd as ever. Then, the realization dawned on him. He was in Izzy's body somehow!

"Holy crap. I've… I've turned into Izzy!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm a cuckoo redhead girl now!"

Yes, a bit slow on the pickup, but how would you react if you suddenly woke up in someone else's body? 

How was that even possible?

"Hm.. I wonder if…"

The fat boy turned into a skinny girl felt Izzy's eyes. 

Nope. Not contacts. The eyes were naturally green. What are the odds?

His friends Noah Carter or Harold McGrady could probably explain the concept of green eyes to him, but he had bigger things on his mind right now, like the fact that said mind was now in his girlfriend's body.

Owen was hoping to spend the Sunday lounging around. Friday night had been especially rough after he attended Geoffrey Maxwell's party. The blond, who went by 'Geoff', was infamous for the parties he threw.

The boy had gone along with his friends, Cody Anderson, and Devon Joseph, or 'DJ'. He had also asked his best buddy Noah to attend, but the bookworm had declined as usual.

Needless to say, this mixup had thrown a wrench in his plans.

Here he had somehow gone and ended up in another body.

Maybe something took place during that party, although he was certain he had only guzzled soda from bottles and stayed away from the punch bowl.

"Did something happen at that party that I didn't know about?" Owen asked.

He (she?) looked around the bathroom to find that he wasn't even in his bathroom. He was in what looked to be Izzy's room, judging by the looks of things. There were alien posters and weird-shaped figurines strewn about, along with voodoo dolls.

There was also a picture of something emo-ish that Owen assumed was supposed to be deep and meaningful in some sort of way that he was too stupid to comprehend. Next to it was a poster of a musician blowing into a giant golden saxophone, with images of black musical notes coming out of it.

This was also the dorm room of Gwen and Leshawna! He hadn't gathered this from the pictures and posters, but rather from the fact that the door said: "IZZY ROSTENKOWSKI", "GWEN FAHLENBOCK", and "LESHAWNA MCCOY" in fully capital and green letters.

In the shock and awe of everything else going on, he had totally missed the fact that he wasn't even in his own room.

It was still a room in the East Wing Dormitory, though. Those in the West Wing had their name signs in red letters. So, at least he had that going for him. He was still in school, and ironically, that made him happy.

You see, Owen and Izzy were both students at Wawanakwa Academy, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. It was a boarding school and both of them were now juniors (11th graders). 

Wawanakwa had 5 sets of classrooms for each grade ranging from A to F (there was no 'Class E'), but the set you were in was calculated based on a student's academics, athletics, extracurricular activities, track record, popularity, and some other miscellaneous factors. All these records combined would determine a child's fate.

Who was in charge of dividing up the students into sections before each school year? 

The Principal.

Who was the Principal of Wawanakwa Boarding School?

Yep, you guessed it. It was none other than Chris Maclean. Ding ding ding!

The former reality show host had now turned into head school manager and was rather proud of his position of power. He was a principal with no principles.

The only one he had to answer to was the School Board, but they thought Chris had been doing a fine job thus far and let his power go unchecked.

Chris and the other staff (including his right-hand man and Cafeteria Head, John "Chef" Hatchet) had decided to place Owen into Class C and Izzy into Class D.

Despite being in separate classrooms, the two had hit it off. They had been dating for the better part of 2 years and a lot had happened along the way. However, of all the wild and wacky situations Izzy had dragged Owen into, the blond had to admit that this was definitely the weirdest. 

Yep, Owen had to acknowledge that even having a dinner date on a water slide with Izzy or jumping off a 1000 foot cliff into shark-infested water wasn't as awkward as being in another person's physical body. 

The phone buzzed and the boy jumped, startled. He had managed to jump higher than he had ever jumped before thanks to Izzy's athletic form. 

The phone was still ringing, and it was set to the original 'Halloween' soundtrack. Owen had heard the song before, not because he had watched 'Halloween' and its crappy sequels a bunch of times, but because Izzy's phone rang a lot.

With Izzy's smartphone continuing to ring, Owen had a dilemma on his hands. 

"Let's pro-con this." He said to himself, still not used to the fact that the voice that came out of him was Izzy's.

He didn't want anyone contacting him in this state. On the other hand, Izzy almost always answered her phone, date or otherwise, and Owen felt like he had to as well. It could be Gwen or Leshawna calling and if he didn't pick up, they might decide to come over and see what's wrong, which would spell disaster.

Gulping, he pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Hello? ISIS?" He heard someone with a female voice say on the other end.

Just great. Now, he had been mistaken for a terrorist group. Could this day get any worse?

On second thought, he didn't want to know.

"No, wait. That's not right." The girl on the other end of the line went on.

"Irene? No. Ida? India? No. Isabella? Izzy! Hey, Izzy! It's me."

Owen was thinking about what to respond with.

"Hello? You there?" Lindsay asked. "Anyway, Bethesda and I are going shopping and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along. We're right outside the school so you can come along if you want."

Shopping? No thank you.

"Uh... no. Lindsay, I don't feel so good…" Owen said, trying to sound sick.

He let out a fake cough.

"Oh… okay. See you later then. Bye." The ditzy blonde on the other end replied. 

"Bye." Owen replied, hanging up.

Apparently, it worked and he was good at feigning sickness. 

Or, Lindsay was too dumb to realize he was pretending. 

Probably the latter.

Owen had to avoid contact with other humans as much as possible. He wouldn't dare step out of the East Wing Dormitory for fear of being spotted. He couldn't be seen like this!

The blond turned redhead quickly shut and locked the door, knowing full well that Gwen and Leshawna both had keys which could unlock it anyway. At least it would keep others out. What would be more humiliating? One of the guys finding out that he was in Izzy's body, or one of the girls?

He had no idea what to do or the events that had to occur in order to lead up to this point, for that is a story for another chapter.

Owen decided to take a short nap and lied down in Izzy's bed thinking about just how unusual the day had been. So unusual it was that to call it 'unusual' was the understatement of the year.

So, there he was, stuck in a girl's dorm room with no way out and no clue of what would happen next. He expected himself to be happier in this situation. Overjoyed, ecstatic, even. 

He knew some of his male friends like Tyler Morris or Cody Anderson would love to visit the girl dormitories, but staying in them unsupervised with no other girls around was not allowed. The opposite rules also applied, and any girl caught alone in the male dorms would face severe punishment. The last thing Chris wanted was a lawsuit on his hands. 

Thank goodness Owen was a girl now and not a guy, but a lot of perplexing thoughts were running through his brain in Izzy's body.

Was it a witch casting a spell on him? What would he do if someone barged in right now and he was to be caught redheaded? What did Izzy have to do with any of this, and where the heck was Izzy right now anyway? 

It was insane on so many levels.

Maybe this was all just a vivid and super realistic dream. It would all be over soon after he woke up. Once he opened his eyes, he would get out of bed, look around him, and see that everything would be back to normal ad the way it used to be.

With that, Owen dozed off.

He opened his eyes, got out of bed, looked around him, and saw that everything was, in fact, not back to normal and the way it used to be.

Owen heard someone knock, knock, knocking at his-, or rather, Izzy's door.

Now, he had another choice to make, and this one wasn't as easy as disconnecting a phone call.

He could pretend like no one was home, but he had locked the door from the inside, so that was a no go.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with." He said.

He opened the door.

"Hi." The other person said.

This other person was someone who looked and sounded exactly like him. In fact, it was him.

Owen and Izzy met face to face, as they had done so on many other occasions, but this time, they were literally each other.

Izzy saw herself staring back at her. Owen saw himself staring back at him.

For both people, it was like looking in a mirror or a giant pool of water. The only difference was that this time, the reflection was actually real and not just light bouncing off a panel.

This was insane.

Neither knew how to proceed from there.

After what seemed like an hour, Owen (in Izzy's body) finally spoke.

"Izzy…" Owen said in Izzy's voice. "I think we've been… swapped."


End file.
